1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stairs antiskid member having an illuminating function so as to ascend and descend stairs safely even in the nighttime. Herein, stairs include any stepped position regardless of the number of stairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the stairs antiskid member having an illuminating function, hitherto, a lamp contained a thin tube or a light-emitting diode is disposed as light source in the upper portion of an angle-shaped frame member as the base, and transparent antiskid members are buried from above the light source.
In such conventional stairs antiskid members, since the lamp or light-emitting diode is used as the light source, the thickness of the entire stairs antiskid member is increased.